


Ситуации

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [12]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Антон Ельчин оказывается не в то время не в том месте





	Ситуации

Не то чтобы Антону везет на неловкие ситуации, вовсе нет. Подумаешь, на съемках Стар Трека видел, как Джей-Джей глядит на Леонарда Нимоя, словно на живого бога, а Карл украдкой прижимает к сердцу его же автограф. Ну, когда в закоулках между декорациями Антон наткнулся на очень тесно входящих в роль Криса и Зака — тогда да, вышло неудобно. Вопрос, кому больше: им, хором объясняющим, что так они по совету Карла репетируют вожделенную Джей-Джеем химию, или ему, который и в полумраке заметил, насколько мешают форменные брюки их вживанию в роль. Съемки вообще такое дело, что раз войдя в образ, сразу не выйдешь, а иногда и смысла не видишь — завтра же опять на площадку. Сам порой тем грешен, что и говорить. Но от нынешних съемок банальной истории о вампирах он такого не ожидал, нет. Здесь же у всех взаимодействия по нулям! Ага, так и есть. Поэтому — кто этот худой кудрявый тип, который тискает Дэвида за задницу? И встали как нарочно так, что не прошмыгнешь мимо незамеченным!   
— Взяли моду, — бурчит Антон, ловит себя на прилипчивых маккоевских интонациях и прижимается ближе к стене, — трейлеров вам не хватает.   
Этим не то что трейлеров — времени и друг друга мало! Целуются, как голодные, обнимаются, как в последний раз.   
— Ох, Джорджия говорила, что твои кожаные штаны — чистый грех, но чтобы настолько, — говорит незнакомый тип и расстегивает Дэвиду ширинку.  
Тот ахает — громко! — и распахивает зацелованный рот, его губы кажутся неестественно яркими в тенях.  
— Повернешься? — спрашивает незнакомец, Дэвид смеется и кивает, и, развернувшись, так выгибает спину в пояснице, что Антон ожидает услышать хруст позвоночника, но слышит только короткое:  
— Том!  
У того жаром полыхают щеки и трясутся руки, когда он шарит по карманам джинсов. Дэвид, опирающийся лбом на скрещенные предплечья, чуть косится на него, угол рта плывет улыбкой.  
— Помочь? Подержать?  
— Да! — голос Тома срывается; он сует Дэвиду в лицо квадратик упаковки презерватива, и тот смыкает губы на его уголке.  
То, что дальше — судорожно и неловко, и совсем не так красиво, как в порно, которое видел Антон. Слишком много смазки, и Том путается в собственном ремне, и Дэвид кривится от слишком жёсткой и быстрой растяжки, и презерватив получается надеть только в четыре руки.  
Всё, что дальше — настолько живое и искреннее, что Антону хочется не закрыть глаза от стыда, а запоминать, каменея от восторга: осторожные толчки Тома внутрь, изгиб поясницы Дэвида, их переплетающиеся пальцы, пот между лопаток, касающиеся виска губы и стоны сквозь зубы.   
Потом они помогают друг другу одеться, и Антон не может не признать: штаны Дэвида — сущее безобразие.   
— Почему я каждый раз думаю, что мы сдержимся и будем гулять и разговаривать, как нормальные соскучившиеся люди, — и так фатально промахиваюсь? — вздыхает Том, пихая грязные салфетки в пустой бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе.  
— Потому что мы не нормально, а ужасно соскучившиеся, — парирует Дэвид, с которого можно писать картину чистого довольства. — Пойдем, пройдемся, расскажешь, куда завел Локи мистер Брана и придется ли тебе смотреть на Хэмсворта, как мне на Симма.  
— Завидуй: это он так будет смотреть на меня.  
— До чего дошел фансервис…   
Антон, который может рассказать о фансервисе не меньше, тихо выдыхает и идет прямой дорогой в свой трейлер. Ему очень, очень надо побыть одному и взять себя в руки.  
Потом они даже встречаются при свете дня с этим самым Томом, и Антону удается спокойно пройти мимо, как удается нормально доработать с Дэвидом. А тот случай — что тот случай? Люди занимаются сексом, так бывает, главное же — что всё добровольно. И кто кому с кем изменяет и изменяет ли вообще — совершенно не его дело.  
~*~  
Проходит пара лет, и Антон опять в фильме о вампирах. Теперь будет тягучий эстетский артхаус, и госпожа Суинтон вписывается в него идеально. Насчет себя он не уверен, про Мию — знает почти наверняка, а вот с Томом — тем самым Томом! — получается неожиданно сложно. Тот приятен в общении, профессионален, а ещё в некоторых сценах носит кожаные штаны, от одного взгляда на которые Антону и смешно, и стыдно, и жарко. И нет, это не кинк, ничего близкого — это воспоминания.  
В том числе чтобы побороть их, а не лишь ради компании, Антон вечером идет с частью съемочной группы прямо с площадки в бар при отеле, где поселились всей командой. Они пьют, делятся байками, и каждая история снежно-белой госпожи Суинтон безумная и достоверная, а готически черного Тома — нелепая и забавная, Мия же стреляет глазами в Джармуша и рассказывает литературные анекдоты. Антон смеется и вспоминает всё, что случалось у них на съемках Стар Трека, потом бесстыже пересказывает байки Карла и гордится, что его слушают, ни разу не перебив, увлеченно.  
Когда Антону становится жарко, он идет прогуляться, кружит у отеля, считая тени деревьев под ногами. Он не может решить, идти в бар или спать, а потом вспоминает, что его номер — на первом этаже, а дверь на миниатюрный балкон он не закрыл, и значит, можно пробраться через сад, перелезть через ограду балкона и оказаться у себя, лечь спать, избежав уговоров веселиться до утра.  
Он пробирается в темноте, кое-где невероятно романтично и непрактично разбитой тусклыми фонарями, и пытается понять, удастся ли не переломать ноги на неразличимых извивах дорожек. Антон уверен, что шумит, как медведь, но двум фигурам вне круга света явно не до посторонних звуков. Он почти выскакивает на них — его балкон совсем рядом! — но успевает узнать обоих и шарахнуться в темноту.  
Это Том, чья черная куртка болтается рядом на ветке. Он неровно дышит, на щеках пятна румянца, он прикрывает глаза, когда его целуют в шею.  
Это Дэвид, чья щетина царапает белую кожу, почти светящуюся в темноте. Он суматошно обнимает, мнет задницу, обтянутую черной кожей, вдавливает Тома в ствол дерева и не может прекратить поцелуи.  
— Тут же недалеко-о… — говорит тот, и голос срывается и хрипит.  
— Ближе, чем ты думаешь, — улыбается Дэвид и вжимает ладонь ему в пах.  
А потом опускается на колени.  
Антон бьется затылком о дерево позади себя и тихо охает, зажав рот ладонью. Ему нужно уйти; он не может и, положа руку на сердце, не хочет. Ему слишком возбуждающе и красиво: Том, скребущий пальцами ствол дерева, кусающий губы, силящийся расставить ноги как можно шире; Дэвид, жадно ласкающий ртом твердую плоть, проникающий пальцами в льнущее тело, стонущий тихо, но так сладко, что даже у Антона подкашиваются ноги, что уж говорить о Томе.  
— Такие красивые, — оглушает Антона шепот из-за плеча, он вспыхивает, узнав голос госпожи Суинтон. — И так редко вместе.  
Она не задает вопросов, не удивляется, не осуждает, — знает что-то? — а смотрит вместе с Антоном. Потом обнимает его за плечи и уводит за собой сквозь вязь дорожек обратно в бар отеля, а в спину им бьёт короткий крик.


End file.
